


The Path of Dusk and Dawn

by Nu_toamna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And poly, Caution, End game poly, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, and him in happy healthy relationships, and his pain, and so do many others, but also like, hrrrrm, i didn't think i would get into it, imma slut for harvey kinkle, it's mentioned throughout chapter 3, listen, not so happy and healthy, pre-season 2, so satan wants that harvey kinkle d, so tw for that, sorry for the late warning, warning for mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: Poor little Harvey Kinkle. Poor Harvey with his broken mind and broken heart.  So sweet was he that his love gave cavities. Sweet as could be he drew flies and a rat that wanted him dearly.Poor sweet boy, he gave his heart away so easily. No wonder the devil swept him up in arms.Nothing is in black and white though.





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Monster by mayfriend  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976388

_Poor little Harvey Kinkle. Poor Harvey with his broken mind and broken heart.  So sweet was he that his love gave cavities. Sweet as could be he drew flies and a rat that wanted him dearly._

_Poor sweet boy, he gave his heart away so easily. No wonder the devil swept him up in arms._

 

* * *

 

**Harvey POV**

**He was having a nightmare. He had to be _please ~~let that be~~ it _ . He couldn't move, something was holding him. Something big was holding him in its arms, in its _lap_ . Hot air was blown on the crown of his head. something whispering at him to look up to just look up and _see. Everything. He could have everything he ever wants._**

**_ToMmyTOmMyBRinaTommyMomTommyBrinaBrinaNIckTomMyDAddeadgonefreelovetrengthjustlookup. He could have everything if he just LoOkeD UP._ **

His eyes snapped open, teeth chattering against the cold from his open window.  Sitting up he rubbed at his arms trying to find some warmth. Lately, he’s been feeling colder and colder by the day. Like something was stealing his heat away but in a good way.  Reaching for his phone, hand hovering over it before it dropped, he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t call anyone, could no longer go to the Spellman house for Aunt Hilda’s hot chocolate. The one that always calmed him down.  

**~~_Was it more magic? More manipulation? What else has she done to me? For me? ‘Brina..._ ~~ **

It hurts to think about them. They had been in his life since Before. After his mom died and things got really hard. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do without them. He was hoping that one day they would be family. Officially. Now that’s never going to happen.

Cradling his head in his hand he tried to drown out his thoughts. He wanted everything to go back to normal, he wanted his ‘Brina back..   He wanted to be able to sleep through the night without waking up freezing, without the crack of dawn greeting him. He’s getting up before his dad now, and he’s so tired in the day. Everything’s too bright and so loud. Night’s not any better, so dark and foreboding.

 He wanted that damned voice in his head **_~~his dreams~~_** to leave him alone. To stop making promises. To stop touching him. Stop holding him so tight. Too tight. ~~_**Hecan’tbreatheTootightletgopleaseletgo**_~~.  Walking over to his desk he grabbed his most recent piece. It was a monster again but this time was different. This time it was too real. This time he understood what his mom used to tell him. It’s scary, like something out of his nightmares his dreams. He drew it like it was right in front of him, large palm reaching out towards him, trying to cradle him towards its horrific body. Goats head and legs with a human torso. Not _original_ per se but scary with how much he created ~~_**whatheremembered**_~~.

Shuddering he tucked it beneath other papers. Glancing out the windows, rays of dawn drew him in.


	2. Mine

Mortals were boring little worms that were fun to make wriggle. They were annoying little mites that he hated long after the frustration at his banishment faded. Most mortals were useful only for spell ingredients, to reap the red from their veins, the hair from their heads, the flesh from their bones. Yes, in that instance mortals were useful.

The only other way they have any use is new blood, to take from the path of light and birth a half breed. To feed on their struggle, to hear the anguish of his siblings when inevitably they choose power. The draw of magic far too strong for a promise of a possible paradise. The names that are pledged in his book, they never regret their choice, they get everything they want. And their mortal half fades away, wasting away within in the pits, fuel for the hellfire burning those immortal souls.

Yet, there was something about the Von Kunkle boy. At first, he was simply more bloody entertainment. When I saw him down in the mines, I thought it might be perfect. The perfect way to damn those Van Kunkles for what they did to my witches. Yes, if I killed the boy, his brother would no longer be able to take his fathers treatment. The eldest blood would slay the father, the fathers-fathers, and then himself. Absolutely wonderful. The perfect way to end that damnable blood line.

But then I  _saw_ something delicious. Something that made my mouth water. 

 _His eyes were black._ Pitched black with something darker than mortals could see, something that drew in the magic around him. I wanted that, but he wasn't ready. No, not yet.

My boy ran away, caught by his light brother, caught in the arms that attempted to be stronger than the pitiful shields they really were. He ran to the arms that would take him to that damnable home, where one of  _mine_ would be scorned and beaten. I don't worry too much though. The boy will be in my arms before his twentieth, and his father in my flames before that. 

I often  _looked_ for my boy after that. I saw his draw work on my newest Halfling. I saw her drink him in desperately, hungry for something she didn't understand. The seer and Putnam child were next, less desperate but still hungry for him.

The Scratch boy came next, teeth aching to bite into the darkness he saw. The two sisters would have to be punished for their actions, they almost touched  _mine_ if my halfling didn't protect him. 

A sacrifice would have to be made. Blood for blood after all. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but uhhhh how the fuck do you do an entire chapter in Satans voice when he spoke like 5 times tops the entire series? I'm thinking to either do Sabrina, Nick, or Tommy next. let me know what you think!


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy always knew his little brother was different. He just didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! University is kicking whose ass? Mine!!

Tommy always knew his little brother was different. Even before he was born, he wasn't the same as all the other babies. He didn't move as much, and mommy was colder than she used to be. The doctors weren't sure he was gonna make it, they couldn't get any good readings from him, and ultrasounds were always... blurry.

He loved his baby brother of course he did. It just. Nothing was ever the same after he was born. Mom couldn't take her eyes off him, crying if they were seperated. She had taken to sleeping in the baby room, locking it to keep everyone else out. It was months before Tommy ever saw his dad holding Harvey. Months more before his mom would let him hold the baby. Still, something was wrong with him. Not like he cried all the time or didn't eat his food, or didn't like to be held. No, it was like, he wasn't there. He never cried, mom just seemed to know what he needed, feeding him or changing him without checking, always just  _knowing_ , like she was being told when to do what.

It didn't get easier as they got older, it just became something they didn't question. Mom took care of the baby, dad trained Tommy to hunt and play sports, and the baby said and did nothing except sleep. 

When Harvey was about 2, he finally started talking. Saying mom, Tommy, dada; but he also started talking to himself, speaking into the dark corners of the house, toddling towards the back door. Sometimes Tommy could hear their mom begging him to stay, to not leave. Where would he go? He's a baby, not like he had any friends to sneak out and meet yet. 

Sometimes Tommy heard her say scarier things, begging as her voice shook.

_~~"Not tonight, let me keep him for now. He's yours but please let me keep him."~~ _

He didn't tell dad what she said, it got too cold when he was about to.

When mom left  ~~ _died **taken** died_~~, Tommy learned to take care of his little brother. He couldn't do it like mom did, and dad was worse than ever before, with no mom to take them away, but he tried. He tried and he learned how to teach and love his little brother more like a son. Taught him everything their dad was supposed to, became the one he turned to for food and help and love. Tommy learned how to do everything he could for his little brother. And his little brother, little Harvey Kinkle, got all the stranger as he got older. 

He didn't stop talking to dark corners or walking towards the dark, not until their dad beat it out of him when he finally got out the door. Little Harve liked the dark too much, liked the monsters on TV too much. He drew monsters as though they were right in front of him, reaching out for him. His too wide eyes, eyes too dark, saw far too much. Harvey Kinkle was his strange little brother that attracted stranger little monster.

When he finally got his dad to enroll Harvey in elementary school he was afraid his little brother would be stuck behind, missing two years due to their dad. But the school didn't even try, enrolling him in the class for his age; and Harvey never fell behind, no he wasn't top of the class but he never ever failed, and he never ever caused trouble. No calls home, no notes to dad, nothing from his teachers besides the average praise.

Maybe he should've been more concerned at how easy it was, but his dad had him working in the mines now. He hardly had time to spend with Harvey so he wasn't going to waste by trying to make him normal. No, his little brother was different but he loved him. 

When Harvey came home after the start of fourth grade, Tommy's heart stopped. Harvey couldn't stop talking about the Spellman girl. The strangest little girl in all of Greendale, with her bright blonde hair and blood red clothes, the Spellman girl had gone up to his brother and held his hand. Gave him the brightest crayons she could find and the sweetest hot chocolate her aunt made. His brother kept going on and on until their dad finally snapped. 

After that Harvey would sneak into his room and whisper the sweetest little things about the Spellman girl, someone their father couldn't beat him enough to leave alone. It was sweet and cute, just like his little brother. But Tommy hated when he snuck into his room, when he climbed into his bed. It always got colder around Harvey. And sometimes when Harvey was whispering in his ears, he could hear something else too. Another deeper, darker voice whispering all around them. Sometimes the bed would dip before Harvey touched it, like something sat down and crawled in before he could. When Harvey would fall asleep in his room, sometime the covers around him would shift, like something was holding him ~~_somethingthatwouldn'tletgpossesivecrooninginhislittlebrothersear_~~. 

This kept happening until their dad realized he couldn't stop it. When they started dating it was a relief. It meant Harvey could be happy and would be out of the house more now than ever.

It meant that maybe Tommy wouldn't have to go to sleep in the truck.

Then Sabrina Spell man turned 16 and Tommy died.

He was standing, he was running, he couldn't see where he was. He had to get back to Harvey. 

It was foggy and he heard the Spellman girl.

It was hot and he saw the devil.

It was hell and he saw his mom, smiling as she welcomed him. Standing in front of a mirror with her carding her hands through his hair, she whispered a promise.

He would get to see Harvey soon. The wedding was next October after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck do I write Tommy Kinkle?! Obsessed with his brother without knowing it. 
> 
> Who should I write next guys? Sabrina? Nick? Mrs or Mr Kinkle? Toss me a bone guys! I think I'll do hmm 2 or 3 more of these kinds before I start the whole being lured in by the devil thing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! no seriously i thrive off that ish


	4. Night Time Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm to thicken the plot, or to thin it out? What could possibly satisfy?

Mortals are pathetic entertainment on their own. Their squabbles and progress are repetitive, science is limiting, and their close-mindedness is irritating. They can be funny in the same way as watching beasts posture and preen themselves can be, funny in that they do so at all.  Yet it all gets far too boring after a while.

Witches and Warlocks can be very entertaining, especially when they are more than willing to do anything you desire. From the carnal to the cannibalistic, witches will bend to their superiors will. But even that can be tiring, no challenge to it, no prospect of unknowns. Witches will bend words and worlds, but they very solemnly break laws or vows. None of the fun stuff.

Halflings are entertaining for so long as they remain half breeds. Once they are full witches they suffer the same tediousness as their siblings. 

Once in a millennia though, you can get  _ good _ entertainment. Sometimes you get to see something that has very rarely happened before. A war among Magick for a mortal, realms being torn asunder.  _ The Devil falling in love with a mortal boy _ . 

Oh yes, sometimes you can get something that hits all the right spots, even if you do have to help it along yourself. You can predict some of the outcomes, but with such a wild card you can never have guarantees.

The Halfbreed giving her name away for her little mortal friends. Her aunts acting more and more mortal. Her friends becoming more entangled in her world as she leaves theirs. Her mortal boyfriend losing his mind to the darkness within him, more so being thrust within him. Satan himself moaning in agony and longing. Two mortal souls corrupt in his care, sitting at his feet in wait.

 

And Beelzebub can’t wait to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short I know, but I didn't want to write too much about an OC who, while important, will make very few appearances.  
> Hope you guys like this! Sorry for the wait, inspo for this left the building for a while but is now back. CH 5 should be up much sooner than this one was!

**Author's Note:**

> SOoooooo tell me what you guys think about this.


End file.
